Senshi Biographies Venus
by persian85033
Summary: A biography of Sailor Venus.
1. Chapter 1

Queen Venus stood in the throne room in Magellan Castle. Like everything in Magellan, the throne on which the queen sat, even the walls, were solid gold, as Venus was a planet rich in metals, especially gold.

Several feet before, the glistening room disappeared in a sharp line, where another room was visible. In that room, in place of gold, was silver and white marble.

Despite her status as queen, Queen Venus stood and curtsied a low curtsy to the woman in the other room, for she was the most powerful monarch in the galaxy, the Queen of the Moon.

She gestured that the Venusian Queen could sit. At the Lunarian Queen's sides, sat a black cat. Beside the Venusian Queen sat a white cat, who also bowed to the Lunarian Queen.

"It is quite an honor to view you, Your Royal Majesty." said the white cat.

"Thank you, Artemis." replied the Lunarian Queen. "I have received the portrait and the report of Princess Venus's education." she went on.

"Yes, I do believe she is doing very well." said Artemis.

The Venusian Queen smiled.

"She is such a vivacious and lively young girl. Just as a Venusian should be. And she excels in her studies, although sometimes she does favor dancing over her other studies." she admitted.

"As does my Serenity. Fortunately, those skills are also necessary."

"And her Lunarian is still a bit rusty, but improving. I oversee that myself, but I do suppose she'll more than make up for it." said Artemis.

The queen nodded and looked thoughtful.

"Perhaps she should remain for some time on her native planet." she said slowly. "She will have to come to the Moon, but I think that it will do her good to continue with her studies on Venus for some time longer."


	2. Chapter 2

Princess Venus sat in her study room. She didn't like it, with only her tutors for company. She preferred to be around people.

Artemis walked in. Artemis oversaw her education, as well as being Queen Serenity's ambassador to Venus.

"How are you getting on?" he asked brightly.

The golden haired princess turned.

"I'm bored." she answered him.

He looked at the book before her.

"Learning out of books was never a Venusian's specialty, is it?" he said.

She shook her head.

"No!"

"How is your Lunarian?" he asked.

She sighed. Like other Venusians she preferred to communicate through gestures. Venusians were very apt at reading emotions. By raising an eyebrow just so, and moving one finger just thus, they could communicate even their innermost thoughts, and at this the princess excelled.

"In words, Venus. In words. And in Lunarian." said Artemis.

Although he could understand the Venusian language perfectly, both spoken and gestured, he insisted that the princess use Lunarian, or at least spoken Venusian. She was his charge, as leader of the Lunar princess's guardian senshi, and it was his job to groom her for her duties as such.

"Can't I have a dancing lesson instead, Artemis?" she asked.

"Not until you finish this one." he said, eyeing her book. "How else will you ever be able to go to the Moon, if you don't know how to speak their language? After all, Lunarian is what is used at the Lunarian court."

At the Venusian court, there was usually little use for spoken words.

"And you have to learn your own planet's history, as well."

"Like that Venusian gold is the best in the galaxy, and Venus is the planet richest in gold."

Artemis nodded.

"Of course. And what else can tell me about Venus in the history of the galaxy?"

"Venus being one of the inner planets of our star system, and the Venusian senshi being the leader of the Lunarian princess's guard, it is very rare for Venusian royalty to marry out of our star system. Usually, it will be to a prince from one of the other inner planets, or even the outer planets, or if not to a Venusian noble. Or a noble from any other planet of our system. There have only been four exceptions to this."

"And who would they be?"

"In order to marry outside the star system, approval from the Queen of the Moon is needed. The only Venusians to have married outside our stay system are Aphrodite IX, Aphrodite XV, Eros XVII, and Qetesh II."

She didn't name then in successive order, but Artemis thought to leave that for later.

"Very good." he said. "It does sound like your Venusian history is more or less good. However, from a recent report from your tutors, you definitely have to work on your Lunarian. It's lucky that's the only language you'll need. Imagine the outers! They have to learn many!"

"I could never do that!"

"Everyone has their own duties. And right now, you have to concentrate on your Lunarian. Your dancing, which is just as appreciated in the Lunarian court as it is here on Venus, is excellent. You excel in both the Venusian and Lunarian fashion. And your planetary and stellar history is satisfactory, although your galactic history needs a little more work."

"Artemis! I'm a guardian, not an outer! I'll probably never leave our star!" she exclaimed.

"Be that as it may. It is important, and Queen Serenity wants you to have at least some understanding of galactic history." he said, sternly. "I'll talk to your tutors, and make sure there is more attention paid to that."


	3. Chapter 3

The princess thought she could probably get through today's lessons as quick as possible. After all, it wasn't like she was going to be able to stay here all day, anyway. There had been a ball being planned for weeks, which was one of the reasons she had found it especially difficult to be concentrate on her lessons lately. She had 'come out' some time ago, however, she still felt as though each ball was her first.

She kept her eye on the clock. As Venus was rather slow on rotating on its axis, the Venusian day was very long. As was the Venusian night. But then Venus was a planet of opposites, of emotions, as were the Venusians themselves. Ever changing, emotional. A very warm planet as well, the warmth accentuated by the yellows, golds, and oranges favored by the Venusians themselves.

Before long, the princess had no choice but to put her books aside, and run to her rooms to prepare for the ball tonight. She was pleased to see her ladies.

"Oh, you have no idea just how much one can miss everyone's company!"

If anyone but a Venusian had been present, all they would have been able to hear was the giggle. However, the ladies, being Venusians themselves, had to trouble deciphering the princess's message.

"At least you'll one day get to serve the Princess and the Moon. A small price to pay, I guess." 'said' one of the girls.

"Small? I hope the princess isn't as tedious as Artemis can sometimes be!" 'answered' the princess with some simple gestures and rolling her eyes.

The ball gown was brought out, and it gave Princess Venus immense pleasure, which communicated itself to the others. As a Venusian, she was rather vain of her appearance, and being a member of the Venusian Royal House, she had inherited much of the beauty of her ancestresses.

The gown was a bright gold, with many bows and ribbons, as was the Venusian fashion. Venusians always loved to keep up with the latest fashions. Several girls helped the princess into the gown.

"My, you do look wonderful in you new dress, Your Highness!" 'said' one of them.

"Or rather, the dress looks wonderful on you!" another 'said', communicating it through a wink.

Venus smiled, as she sat to have her hair dressed. One of the girls ran a hairbrush through her long, golden hair, and dressed it with its usual ribbon, and put on her jewels.

Finally, she would be ready to go. As with any Venusian lady's budoir, the princess's had many full length mirrors. Venusians were very fond of seeing their reflections, and the princess was no exception. She smiled, as she observed her golden hair with its ribbon, her golden dress. She seemed to give off a golden light.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" she said, and walked out of the room, towards the ballroom.

Balls were hardly a rarity on Venus. Venusians were fond of balls, and hardly needed an occasion to give one. Most were given at Magellan castle, Magellan being the residence of the Venusian monarchs, but hardly a week went by where there wasn't a ball given at some other Venusian noble's palace.

The princess walked in. The music was lively, and there were several people dancing, and many valets in orange livery walked among them, handing goblets of champagne to the thirsty dancers. She did feel in her element. Several stepped up to 'speak' to her. She smiled, as she looked around, noticing the gentlemen.

"Your Highness looks remarkably beautiful tonight!"

"Why, thank you!"

Many of the women had taken to wearing ribbons in their hair, the ribbons brought into style by the princess herself. The gentlemen dressed in military uniforms, mostly of the Venusian regiment. Of course, there were many non Venusians who stood out.

"Would Your Highness favor me?" many of the gentlemen 'asked'.

"Oh, dear!" the princess pretended to be taken aback. "Why, so many! It is only because I am a princess, I'm sure! I wouldn't have as many dance partners if I weren't, would I?" she laughed. "Yet, I can only pick one!"

There was nothing she liked better than to dance to her heart's content.


	4. Chapter 4

"Venus," Artemis walked into the room.

Venus sat with her ladies, discussing only the last ball. They looked up as Artemis entered.

"Her Royal Majesty, Queen Serenity of the Moon wishes to view you."

Venus got to her feet, and went to her viewer. There, waiting for her, was Queen Serenity's image. Venus bowed low as she had been taught.

"It is a great honor and privilege to view you, Your Majesty." she said.

The queen observed the princess.

"Venus, I am glad to view you. I have heard good reports of you from Artemis. That is why I am viewing to tell you that it has been decided that the time is right for you to come to the Moon." the queen announced without preamble.

"You are to leave before the Venusian day is over." Artemis told her.

Venus looked out her window. She knew it wouldn't be too long before the sun set. All her life she had known that she would one day leave Venus to go to the Moon, as she would be the head of the princess's guard. However, her whole life had been lived on Venus. And to leave her native planet. She didn't trouble to hide her feelings. Venusians never did.

"It is the fate of all guardian senshi." said Artemis.

"Why can't I be an outer then?" she sighed.

"It would be rather odd for that to be, with Venus being the second planet from our star. It would be difficult to guard from any outside forces." he said.

"I really don't want to leave Venus." she sighed. "I've always known I would, but…"

Artemis nodded.

"However, it is something that must be done. Your duty demands it." he said firmly.

Some of her ladies would be allowed to travel to the Moon with her. Several Venusian nobles, and all of the Venusian court gathered at Magellan to see their princess's departure. Venus felt radiant at the attention.

"You must not allow yourself to grow dull on the Moon!" one of her ladies said.

"Oh, no!" assured Venus, as she took her departure, accompanied by some of her household and Artemis.

"We will miss you, Princess!"

"I will miss Venus, too!" she sighed.

"I will miss Venus very much, Artemis." she said, as she watched Magellan Castle grow smaller.

"But you will be serving Her Royal Highness Princess Serenity of the Moon! Think of that. After all, she is the heiress to the most powerful monarch in the galaxy!"

"True."

"And I'm sure you will grow accustomed to the Lunarian court as well."

Venus had some knowledge of life on the Moon, of course. That had been part of her studies. Life at Magellan was always lively. Whenever there wasn't a ball, there were always preparations going about for another. She sadly watched her native planet growing smaller.

Life on the Moon was similar to life on Venus in the sense that the Lunarians also had balls often, and there would be one to welcome all the princess's guardians. This cheered her up a bit. Soon, she was being escorted by Artemis and Luna. She felt excited at seeing them. After all, she had viewed the queen, and had heard much about the princess.

"You will greet the princess first." said Luna. "She is eager to meet you."

They soon arrived at the princess's boudoir. The princess looked delighted to see them.

"Oh! It's so great that you're here!" she exclaimed, and went to greet Venus with a hug.

"I was expecting more ceremony!" Venus said.

"Ceremony, phooey! Not between us! After all, we will be great friends, I'm sure! And ceremony isn't required between friends!"


	5. Chapter 5

Venus was led to her rooms at the Moon Palace. Although she knew more or less where they were, that also having been part of her education on Venus, she was still amazed.

All the princess's guardians's rooms were adjoined at the entrance, which was a magnificent hall, twice the size of any room at Magellan, she thought. The hall was white marble, as was most of the Moon Palace, with the silver crescent of the Moon. The doorways were also lined with silver crescents. The doorknobs were shaped like silver crescents as well. A white marble fountain played in the middle.

From here were four corridors. They were arranged in the order of the distance of each planet. Venus, Mercury, Mars and Jupiter. Each of the corridors had the symbol of a different planet over it. Venus went down the passage with the symbol of Venus, and it was almost a radical change, as she was caught unprepared, she stopped.

It was almost as though she had walked straight from the hall in the Moon Palace to Magellan Castle. She looked back. From here, she saw that the hall was no longer white marble with silver crescent moons, but rather gold with silver crescent moons.

She walked back, and saw that the room was back to normal. Turning back into the passage, though, she saw that it had returned to gold.

"A new and interesting little feature Her Royal Highness Princess Serenity insisted on adding." said Luna who just arrived with Artemis.

Venus had been so absorbed she had not noticed him coming.

"Oh, I didn't notice you."

"When viewed from within the corridor, the hall takes on the Venusian style. Just as when the corridor when viewed from the hall, takes on the Lunarian style. The princess thought each of the guardians may appreciate it. Of course, it can be turned off, as well." explained Luna. "And of course, it can also be set so that only Venusians can enter, with the exception of Her Royal Highness and Her Royal Majesty."

Venus nodded, and walked on. She did feel as though she had not left Magellan. The walls and floors were pure gold, and there were many statues, tapestries, and paintings such as there were at Magellan. Even portraits of her ancestors. There were no sharp lines in the room. Rather there were curves everywhere.

"Now this room, as you know," said Artemis. "is unique to the Venusian senshi's rooms. It's not quite as Venusian as the others, of course, taking into consideration that these are Lunarian queens and princesses, but it still represents Venus, as Sailor Venus is the Soldier of Love."

Around the room, were the wedding portraits of the queens of the Moon, with their consorts. And of course the wedding portrait of the reigning queen in the place of honor.

"These have all been done by Venusian artists. Actually, all have been done by your own predecessors as they were senshis of Venus. After all, who can capture love and beauty like a Venusian can?" said Artemis.

"I don't think my mother must have done a good job…" frowned Venus, looking at Queen Serenity's portrait.

"What do you mean?" asked Luna.

"No," Venus shook her head. "The queen…doesn't…well, she doesn't seem to…she doesn't feel like a bride on her wedding day."

Luna and Artemis stared.

"I think it is almost time to greet the other guardians." said Luna. "As head of the princess's guard, you must be there, after all."

Venus nodded, turned and followed Luna and Artemis out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

The other three guardians arrived at the Moon Palace with their own households. Venus met them with the queen when they arrived, and led them to their rooms.

She thought she had never been in such diverse company. There was Princess Mercury, in blue, Princess Mars in red, Princess Jupiter in green, herself in yellow, and Princess Serenity in silver.

"Unfortunately, we still have lessons. At least, I do, anyway." said Venus. "If only we didn't!" she exclaimed.

"But lessons are very important." said Princess Mercury, putting down her teacup. "I, for one, am very pleased that I am to continue."

Princess Serenity looked stunned.

"You're _what_?"

"Oh, yawn! I'm wondering just how a first cousin once removed of mine could ever have managed to survive life at the Mercurian court for so long!" exclaimed Venus.

The King Consort of Mercury had been a prince of the Venusian royal blood.

"Mmm, and who does the cooking here?" she asked, taking a small pastry from one of the trays.

"Oh, I did. I brought these with me from Jupiter." said Princess Jupiter. "And of course, the chefs here at the Moon Palace are Jovians. All the best cooks come from Jupiter, after all."

"I assure you, my father finds life at the Mercurian court perfectly tolerable." said Princess Mercury. "We all do. Although he has told me of the Venusian court." she looked slightly uncomfortable.

"And it's your dearest wish to visit it!" exclaimed Venus.

"I think I would prefer to stay at Marina." Mercury answered, looking serious.

"I suppose everyone prefers the court of their own planet above others." said Princess Mars.

"You're right, I guess." agreed Jupiter. "I _am_ going to miss a lot about the Jovian court. Especially the beautiful views of the gardens. And the tea parties and such in the gardens."

"But everyone must be happy here." said Princess Serenity. "We don't have gardens like the ones on Jupiter, but we do have magnificent ballrooms! No other castle or palace in the galaxy has as many, or as splendid ballrooms as the Moon Palace!"

The others nodded.

"I have look forward to attending a ball at one of the Lunarian ballrooms for so long!" said Venus, her eyes sparkling. "I've seen pictures, but they are more magnificent than the ballroom at Magellan! And that says a lot!"

Mercury leaned forwards.

"Please understand that the ball that is to be given will-"

"Will not be for ages!" Venus interrupted, in mock dismay.

"What I was going to say is that the ball will be given in honor of the princess's betrothal!" said Mercury.

"Of course!" exclaimed Jupiter. "And who knows, maybe I might find someone, as well! You're so lucky, Princess!"

Serenity smiled.

"I am."


	7. Chapter 7

"I'd carry it with me in a locket." said Venus.

Princess Serenity was showing her and the others a miniature of her betrothed, Prince Endymion of Earth.

"This was sent to me only a few days ago." she said to them.

"Do you write as well?" asked Venus.

"I'm not the best correspondent." admitted Serenity.

"Me either." said Venus.

"But it would be better if you did. After all, that way you can get to know each other." said Mercury.

"I'd go with viewing." said Jupiter.

"Me too." added Mars.

"But viewing is no substitute for seeing." said Venus.

"But what if you don't have a chance to see?" Mars pointed out.

"I guess then that viewing is the next best thing." admitted Venus.

Venus took a small locket and handed it to Serenity.

"For the miniature." she said. "I haven't been betrothed, so you can keep it."

"You haven't?" asked Serenity.

Venus shook her head.

"Venusians usually aren't betrothed at all. At least not the way that is customary on other planets, by betrothing someone at an early age. Venusians are, for the most part, allowed to choose their own spouses." said Mercury.

"And others would do very well to follow our custom." said Venus. "On Venus we always carry miniatures as close to us as possible. Some people will wear them on brooches."

The locket was made of Venusian gold, and had the symbol of Venus.

"Thank you!" said Serenity.

She put the miniature in the locket, and Venus fastened it around her neck.

"You're very much in love with him, aren't you?" she asked.

"I couldn't imagine marrying anyone else!"

Mars looked thoughtful.

"But you yourself said you've never seen him. And you don't really write." she pointed out.

Mars turned to Venus.

"It is better to get to know the other person." she admitted. "However, sometimes you can just _tell_."

"And you think Prince Endymion is perfect for Princess Serenity? You've never even met Prince Endymion, and you've only just met Princess Serenity." said Mercury.

"Oh, dear, so much logic, so much rationalizing, it's making my head spin!" exclaimed Jupiter. "I'm thinking such things count very little when it comes to love?" she turned toward Venus.

"You can't treat emotions as though they were equations or such." Venus agreed, looking serious. "And if you're really worried," she looked toward Mercury. "I'll make sure I observe the prince closely at the ball when he and his entourage arrive from Earth."


	8. Chapter 8

The other guardians had gone, and Venus now sat with Serenity.

"I guess I'll be talking to you not as the leader of your guardian senshi, but as the senshi of love." she said.

She was both, after all.

"Oh, Luna did say." said the Moon princess.

"You do sound very much in love." smiled Venus.

"Oh, I am! It's always been my dream to be a bride!"

"It's every Venusian's dream. You don't by any chance have Venusian ancestors, do you?"

"I guess I probably do. I don't really pay _that_ much attention to my lessons." she said. "Although my favorite of my ancestors is Selene herself. But I think Selene III did marry a prince of Venus."

"That's true." said Venus. "Were you betrothed from birth? Or at an early age?" she asked, suddenly.

"Well, yes." answered Princess Serenity.

"You would have married without love, if you didn't love him. You would still have married?" she asked.

Princess Serenity looked thoughtful.

"Mother said I didn't have to if I didn't want to."

Venus looked thoughtful.

"On Venus we never marry other than for love." she said. "That's why betrothals are so rare among us."

"But a queen couldn't marry morganically, could she? All heiresses to the throne must marry someone of royal blood!"

"Yes." said Venus. "Even morganic marriages are not allowed among us. Although usually we get around that by granting any future Venusian consort a title. And anyway…" Venus groped for the right word. "exclusivity is relatively rare on Venus."

"Exclusivity?"

"For lack of a better term. It's rare for any Venusian to have only one partner. Throughout his or her lifetime, anyway. And, contrary to popular belief, monogamy is the custom on Venus. We marry for love, and once you've found that someone special, there's no need for anyone else."

Serenity looked puzzled.

"I don't quite understand." she said.

"To be honest, few non Venusians do. I've heard that on other planets, people would wish to be the first. I've always found that difficult to comprehend. I would much rather be the last." said Venus thoughtfully.

"That would mean you…That would mean you…know?"

"Yes. Of course."

"With many?"

"Not really. Only about four. I was still only in my first decade the first time."

"And?"

"Each one was…different. I suppose you are what is termed a 'virgin'?"

"Yes."

"Few Venusians would enter the married state ignorant of such matters."

"And what is expected in the married state?"

"Why, to show one's love in a physical way."

Seeing the princess still didn't seem to comprehend, Venus gestured.

"One would undress." she explained. "Being a woman, I suppose a little less would be expected of you."

"Undress?"

"Well, one must. How else? Or you allow him to undress you. These things should be spontaneous."

"I don't undress other than in my own bathchamber." Serenity admitted.

"But the four you had, you cared for them? They cared for you?"

"Of course. One could never be intimate unless both of us felt something special for the other. It depends on just how much one…feels for the other. You see, in order for it to be…in order for one to be intimate, one must _feel_. Something very special."

"But how would you know if it's special enough?"

"You just do. It just comes. I did have the same lessons as everyone else when I was younger. Oh, right," she remembered. "you probably didn't. On Venus everyone learns to show their love, although some things one can only learn from experience. Not just courting, but also to be intimate. There goes that idea that Venusians are 'certified' lovers. All of us learn to make the other person feel as much pleasure as possible. Everyone should know to show their love, and some things one can only learn from experience, still, it's something that's taught to every Venusian. After all, love is a very complex thing. And it like all emotions, it can be dangerous, although love is the most dangerous and powerful of all."

"I don't imagine how love can possibly be dangerous. I think love is a wonderful thing!"

"Oh, never underestimate the power of obsessive love, Your Highness!"

"I've heard of Venusian love potions."

"Are you thinking of using one on someone not you're betrothed? Or on your betrothed himself?"

"No. But I've heard about them. To make someone fall in love with you."

"No. Like I said, love is a complex thing. All emotions are. Love potions don't work like that. It's impossible to create love. What a love potion would do, in order for it to work, there must _be_ love. A love potion would strengthen it, and if you go too far, it can create a very powerful infatuation."


	9. Chapter 9

Venus was looking forward to her first ball on the Moon. It would be Princess Serenity's first meeting with Prince Endymion, as well as a ball the queen was giving to welcome the guardians to the Moon. She and the other guardians had personally overseen the princess's dressing, and Venus herself choosing the jewels for her, from among the many the princess kept in glass cases in her boudoir as well as her jewelry room.

She wore a gown with a low neckline and long, hanging sleeves in the fashion of the Lunarian Court, golden being her color. Her gown was made of cloth of gold, and the stomacher was trimmed with bows after the fashion of her native Venus. More bows and ribbons hung from her sleeves. On her head, she wore a golden tiara, with her planetary symbol. As she was unmarried, she wore no veil. Around her throat, she wore a golden choker which her shoulders, and was trimmed with amorites, amorite being a gemstone native to Venus, and found nowhere else in the galaxy. Each princess would wear a gem unique to her own planet. Her golden and amorite earrings almost reached her shoulders as well. More gold and amorites sparkled on her wrists.

She took one last look at herself in the mirror.

"The fashion of the Lunarian Court fits you very well, Your Highness!" said one of her girls.

Venus smiled.

"Nonsense! It's simply the dress!" Venus dismissed, giggling, and opening her yellow fan, which was also decorated with amorite and ribbons, to its widest.

She looked at the clock.

"As Artemis would say, it really wouldn't be fitting for the leader of the princess's guardians to be late!"

The rest of her household, who had come to Venus with her, were also dressed after the Lunarian fashion, although their skirts were not as full, their trains as long, their jewels as sparkling as those of their planetary princess. Their dresses leaned more towards orange, rather than the gold Princess Venus wore.

She stood in the common chamber, which led to the guardians' own rooms. The other three guardians along with their own household soon joined her, and they walked towards the Crystal Room where they would meet the princess, and escort her to meet her betrothed.

"I'm so nervous and excited!" exclaimed Princess Serenity. "Do you think he'll think me foolish?" she asked, anxiously.

"You must simply appear confident." said Mars. "That's just one of the things one must always remember. One must not show fear."

"There's nothing wrong with showing what one feels." said Venus, as she smoothed some of the folds in her skirts.

She took her place, with the other four guardians, as they would be carrying the princess's train. As a Princess of the Moon, only princesses were allowed to carry her train. And they descended the Grand Staircase.

Venus thought they must look like a rainbow. Princess Serenity in her silver, Mars in her red, Jupiter in her green, Mercury in her blue, and she herself in her gold. Entering the ballroom, she saw the prince and his shitenou.

Kunzite arrived with Prince Endymion and the other shitenou. The journey to the Moon had not been a such a long one. Upon arriving at the Moon Palace, they were greeted by Queen Serenity IV, Queen of the Moon, Empress of Sol, Queen of the Mare Serenitatis…He frowned, knowing that out of all four of the prince's shitenou, he still remained the only one who remembered all of the queen's titles. He had made it mandatory that the others learn them, although he had to admit, it was quite a lot to remember, and the queen's full title was hardly ever used.

But Prince Endymion would be married to the Princess of the Moon, and one day she would sit on the same throne Serenity IV now sat upon. A fine state of affairs, he thought, if the prince's or then, king consort's, own shitenou did not know his queen's full title. He demanded from the other shitenou nothing short of perfection. Of course, he demanded much more of himself. Especially on an occasion such as this. After all, how else had he risen to his present rank of leader of the shitenou without discipline?

And now all four shitenou and the prince were dressed in dress uniform. They enter the chamber before the Grand Staircase where the prince would finally meet his betrothed, Princess Serenity, and would then enter the ballroom. Of course, they would arrive first, and wait for the princess, as etiquette demanded.

Before long, the princess and her guardians descended the Grant Staircase.


	10. Chapter 10

Venus was awestruck by the entire ballroom. It was, of course, much larger than the ballroom at Magellan, and the dominant colors were white and silver, instead of gold. The floor was white marble, and large windows overlooked the gardens, and everywhere, there were mirrors that she was able to catch a glimpse of herself from every angle. The chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and statues in niches were made of diamonds. Everything sparkled. The amorite sewn onto her ballgown, and on her jewels seemed to create an aura around her.

"I do think he is much more handsome in person than in miniatures or portraits." Princess Serenity whispered to her.

Venus smiled. She did agree with the princess, although the leader of his shitenou was much more so, she thought to herself.

Kunzite noticed one of the Selenovna's guardians seemed to be observing him closely. She wore a gown made of cloth of gold, and her jewels were much more elaborate than the others', after the Selenovna herself. The symbol on her tiara was the planetary symbol of Venus. He acknowledged her with a nod of his head.

The guardians and the shitenou lined behind the prince and princess, who opened the ball with a waltz. The guardians and shitenou would then join them, Kunzite dancing with Princess Venus.

"What do you think of the Moon so far?" she asked him.

Kunzite hadn't really expected her to talk to him. After all, even though it was a ball, his duty as a shitenou must come first.

"The prince, the other shitenou arrived a short time ago. I have scarcely had time to become familiar." he answered.

"Me, either!" she said. "You don't seem to think much of the Moon, though."

He seemed so indifferent to the huge and sparkling ballroom.

"I guess you must miss Earth." she continued. "Have you always lived there?"

"I have always lived on Earth." he confirmed. "If I had not, I would not have been allowed to become one of His Highness's shitenou."

"And you were chosen among the millions and millions of candidates!"

"There were not millions." he stated. "The number of those who were considered is low."

She smiled and nodded.

"But if they chose you, that must mean you are the best."

"I suppose I am."

He said it as though he were only making a statement.

"You don't sound happy about it."

"Why would I not be happy?"

He didn't even show surprise at her comment. Venusians rarely bothered to hide their emotions, although she knew that others did. As a matter of fact, Solarians were so apt at doing precisely that.

"Are you Solarian?" she asked him.

"I am a Terrestrian." he said.

"Of course, only a Terrestrian could ever be a shitenou. Are you of Solarian descent?"

"I don't believe the Solarians allow their genes to leave their planet." he stated.

She wondered at him. Although she'd never met a Solarian, she thought he certainly seemed like one.

"Are all you Terrestrians difficult to initiate a conversation with?" she asked.

"I wasn't informed that it was necessary to have a conversation while dancing a waltz." he stated.

She did detect a trace of annoyance in his voice tone.

"I'm annoying you, aren't I?" she asked.

"I would not be annoyed by a lady, especially a princess."

Soon, the waltz ended.

"Aren't you going to ask me to dance this next one?" she asked. "You _are_ supposed to be my dance partner this evening, after all, aren't you?"

"That is true. I am. Very well."

Kunzite would normally state that he simply didn't dance, however, it would not be fitting to do such a thing to a princess, especially one of Prince Endymion's betrothed's guardians.


	11. Chapter 11

"You don't like to dance, do you?" Venus asked Kunzite, after the third dance. "I can tell you're not enjoying yourself." she said.

Kunzite would normally have asked what had given her that impression. Just as he was about to speak, she smiled, knowingly.

"You aren't." she stated. "And you especially aren't comfortable dancing with me."

She said this, not asked, he noticed.

"I am sorry if I am giving you the wrong impression." he said.

Venus observed him closely. He was not like any of the other people she had seen on the Moon. There were more people on the Moon than on Venus. On Venus everyone loved to dance, loved balls, loved to enjoy themselves. Here, on the Moon, as she had seen with the other guardians, some weren't as enthusiastic about such things as she was. Although maybe most would classify him as boring, perhaps, she thought just the opposite. Anything but boring, she thought.

"You don't like balls!" she suddenly exclaimed.

Kunzite stared at her.

"It's not that you don't like to dance, you don't just not like to dance, but you don't like balls in general, do you? How interesting." she said aloud.

"I don't see how that would matter much. You do not want to dance this next one?" he asked.

"No." she said.

He nodded. She could see he was very relieved by her answer.

"We have a very odd state of affairs here, don't we?" she asked him. "We're supposed to be dance partners, yet, while I could dance the night away, you'd rather not. So, we'll just have to compromise, won't we?"

"There will be no need to compromise if you do not desire it, Princess. As leader to Prince Endymion's shitenou, and you as leader of Princess Serenity's guardians, I am, as you said, your dance partner, and if you wish to dance, I will do so."

"No." Venus shook her head. "I'd rather not. But what I would like, however, is that even if we are not dancing, you should stay with me for the rest of the evening."

So he led her away from the dance floor.

"I've never been to such a splendid ball in all my life! Even the ones at Magellan could not compete!"

"I do believe, that the Moon Kingdom, being the most powerful in the galaxy, it would be logical for the festivities given here to be such." Kunzite stated.

"Are the balls on Earth anything like this?"

Kunzite had never really attended any balls or parties. He only did when he had to, and then he hardly ever paid much attention. Yet here was Princess Venus, asking him about just that.

"Of course not. Earth would not be as glamorous as the Moon, obviously. No other planet in the galaxy is."

"Why don't you tell me about Earth?" she asked him.

"There is not much to tell about Earth." he answered dryly.

From his tone, most would say that he was beginning to feel irritated by her. However, reading his body language, she could tell there was something else behind this irritation, and it stirred her curiousity about him even more. It was true that it was much more of a challenge to read him than it was any other person she'd met in her life, and this only made her want to do so more.

"But I've never heard anything about Earth. Just the little bit I read during my lessons." she said. "I'm sure there must be much more to your planet than that."

"There really isn't." he said.

"They are marrying the Selenevna to some prince from a backward planet, you mean?"

"Earth is not a backward planet." he said.

This was not exactly what she had expected. Being a shitenou, she had thought he would show more indignation. However, his tone of voice did change, something which had not happened since the start of the evening.

"If you were a man, I would certainly challenge you to a duel." he said, coldly.

He was about to ask her pardon, and say that he would retire, when she reminded him, "You can't leave. You can't simply leave me here, especially when we agreed that you would stay with me for the rest of the evening."

"I never would do such a thing."

Venus smiled. Of course she knew that was just what he was about to do so.

"I'm glad. I would have thought very ill of the prince himself, if the leader of his shitenou had left me, the leader of the princess's guardians by myself, when etiquette demanded that he be my partner for the evening."

"That would never have happened, I assure you."


	12. Chapter 12

"I've heard of the view on Earthside. I never thought I'd see another planet this close. From Venus, Earth looks just like a very bright star. I guess Venus looks the same from Earth?" she asked Kunzite.

"I suppose it does." answered Kunzite.

She had 'casually' met him, and insisted that he take a walk with her.

"Don't you ever look at the sky?"

"No."

She noticed he wasn't looking now, either. She closed her parasol.

"I guess the parasol must be blocking the view?"

"The parasol isn't big enough to do so."

Was he always this difficult to engage in a conversation, she wondered, as she reopened her parasol.

"The gardens here are different from Magellan. I guess I'm too used to the gold, and still have to get accustomed to all this white and silver!"

"White and silver. The most common on the Moon. And the Moon is very rich in diamonds, I believe. Among other things." he stated.

"I think anyone could have told me that! So it doesn't sound as if you know much about the Moon."

"I have studied everything that is necessary, as Prince Endymion is going to marry Princess Serenity, and both he and the four of us must learn Lunarian court etiquette and customs."

"It shows." she admitted. "You certainly know more about their manners that I do."

How disgraceful, he thought.

Venus noticed that he raised an eyebrow and glanced at her for a few seconds, before resuming his usual 'blank' expression. Obviously he thought that she wasn't fit to be the leader of the guardian senshi, and the thought amused her.

"I never did pay much attention during my lessons." she said. "Artemis would scold me infinitely! But he did say I learned court manners very well. Just not history, or selenography, or anything like that."

"One must be educated in all things."

"Oh. And I guess you are."

"I do believe I am." he stated.

"You must love to study!"

Venus knew that if there was one thing people liked, it was to talk about themselves.

"It is something I must do. Otherwise, I would not be worth to hold the position and title I do, would I?"

"No, I would guess not. But are you saying I am not worthy of holding the position I hold?"

"I would never say such a thing, Your Highness. But Your Highness is royalty. I am of the nobility."

"Oh, I've never really associated much with nobility!" she exclaimed.

It was a lie, of course.

"You must tell me more about yourself. And about Earth, as well."

"If you would like to know about Earth, His Royal Highness would be in a better position to tell you than I am."

"He could tell me about Earth, but still, you're the only one who can tell me about you."

"He really is different from anyone I've met." Venus was saying, as her ladies helped her with her toilette.

As usual, among themselves, they didn't talk out loud, but communicated through gestures and body language. There was no need for words, as they read each other's gestures perfectly.

"Don't tell me you grew tired of everyone else on Magellan? Especially the men?" one of them asked.

Venus smiled.

"Of course not!"

"He didn't seem so eager to dance at the ball." another girl said. "It was obvious he was only doing it because Your Highness insisted."

"Actually, it wasn't really that obvious, was it?" Venus asked.

"No."

"Funny."

"I could hardly get him to speak to me, either."

One of the girls looked surprised.

"Surely Your Highness has little need for words."

Venus smiled, her smile saying 'of course, I have, as you say, little need for words'.

"But in this case, he's so difficult to read. He…guards, hides his emotions too well. I do wonder why that is."

"Do you suppose it's a Terrestrian thing?"

"No, I don't think so. None of the other shitenou, nor the prince is like that. Only him. It must be a him thing." she giggled. "But _why_?"

"Does Your Higness intend to find out?"

"Indeed I do!"


	13. Chapter 13

Venus looked through some of the things she had brought with her from Venus. She had brought plenty of love potions, of course, but mostly the things to make one on her own.

Although love potions were easy to find on Venus, she knew that the most effective love potion was the one made by oneself, and just like any other Venusian, she knew how to make one.

Kunzite may be a person who was difficult to read. However, she knew that her potion would not fail, even on him.

"Does Your Highness intend to find out by giving him a dose of Amortentia?" asked one of the girls.

Venus smiled.

"Yes. There's no better way to find out."

"Why on a Terrestrian, though?" another girl asked. "Do love potions work on non Venusians?"

"Love potions can work on anyone." someone else answered. "Don't tell me you didn't know that!"

"I did!" she answered defensively. "I simply wanted to know why exactly on a Terrestrian, Your Highness. And why on Lord Kunzite, in particular? Why not on one of the others?"

Venus looked thoughtful.

"Perhaps it may be interesting to use it on the other shitenou." she admitted. "However, this one I'm brewing for him." she said, as she stirred.

"And why, may I ask?"

"I can't stand it when another person doesn't tell me about themselves, and I can't read them!"

"You are thinking of offering yourself to him." one of the other girls observed.

It was a statement, not a question.

"Well, yes. I think I am. In the future, perhaps." answered Venus, thoughtfully. "He is so different."

"You are brewing the love potion to see if you will be rejected?"

"Anyone can reject an offer."

"Your Highness never has offered yourself to anyone who is not a Venusian. Most of the galaxy are not used to our ways."

Venus finally corked a small vial of the golden potion.

"How are you planning to give it to him, Princess?"

"I prefer to simply improvise. To wait for the perfect opportunity."

"If you get that opportunity. I wouldn't doubt he has someone test everything he eats and drinks for poison."

Everyone laughed.

"Actually, I think it's more likely that _he_ tests everything the prince eats and drinks."

"Does that mean it is likely that it be Prince Endymion who drinks the potion!"

"Oh, wouldn't it be fun if anyone else drank the potion by mistake?"

Everyone laughed.

"I think it would be just as if we were back on Venus!"

One of the girls walked into the room.

"That would be interesting." Venus smiled a mischievous smile. "And exciting! I have made more than enough to last for quite a while!"

"Her Imperial Highness asks for your presence, Your Highness." she said.

Venus took the small vial with her.

"Do you plan on using on Her Imperial Highness, or the other guardians?"

"No. Although, on my dear first cousin once removed, it may just be a bit of fun." she giggled. "I think she's just as stiff as Lord Kunzite is! And I think, after all, it may do them both good to drink it."

"You could play the matchmaker and get them together!"

"No!" answered Venus. "Of course they wouldn't! I should know! I am, after all, the Princess of Venus, descended from the Aphrodite, the goddess of love herself."


	14. Chapter 14

"To choose someone so unworthy of a Princess of Venus." one of her ladies in waiting said.

"Who's unworthy of a Princess of Venus?" asked Princess Jupiter who just appeared.

"One of the Prince Endymion's shitenou."

Jupiter's eyebrows shot up.

"Why? Because they're not royalty? I'd have thought that hardly matters. To a Venusian, anyway. After all, no one does choose who they fall in love with, do they?"

"Of course not. However, I do not mean it because of his rank or title, but rather because of Lord Kunzite himself. They have nothing in common."

"I've heard opposites attract." Jupiter smiled. "But then you would know much more about that than I would. You know, though," Jupiter said thoughtfully. "one thing has always puzzled me. I'm only somewhat acquainted with Venusian customs, etiquette, but what would happen in a case such as this? That she does love him and he does not. I'm really not quite sure I understand."

"Her Highness will give him a love potion." one of the girls answered.

"A love potion? I've heard of those!" exclaimed Jupiter.

She smiled mischievously.

"I've used a couple. Not as effective as I would have liked, though. They only served for anyone to court me, really. That was something I could have managed without assistance, I assure you. They didn't exactly fall in love with me. But the result was interesting."

"Oh, no, Princess, a love potion will not create love. Nothing can create love. And they can be quite dangerous." the girl answered seriously.

"Well, that explains it! I was obviously misinformed! No wonder the potions never worked." said Jupiter ignoring the last remark.

"But they will be most effective if one makes it oneself. Her Highness prepared this one herself."

"Do any of you have the recipe?" asked Jupiter eagerly.

"Of course."

"You must teach me to make the potion myself."

"It would depend on who you need it for." said Venus.

"I didn't know you were eavesdropping!" exclaimed Jupiter.

"There's a reason why on Venus the walls have ears. And you can't say it doesn't come in handy every once in a while. On Magellan it's impossible to keep secrets! And why should anyone do so, anyway?"

"I did wonder just why your ladies were commenting about your using the potion on Lord Kunzite so freely." Jupiter admitted. "But won't it get to his ears before you have a chance? I mean, he is no fool."

"Oh, let the entire palace find out." Venus dismissed. "If there's one thing I've been able to decipher about him, it's that he pays no attention whatsoever to anything he considers frivolous. He would only consider it if it affects his duties as a shitenou."

"But how do you plan to give it to him. Lord Kunzite is no fool."

"The love potion will smell and taste different to each of us, depending on what attracts us. Lord Kunzite will not have a clue, I assure you."

"Now you've really got me even more interested! I must have this recipe!"

They walked into Venus's rooms.

"Mmmm." Jupiter breathed in the scent. "It smells just like Jovian roses! And I can smell the gardens at Io! Almost as if I was really there."

She closed her eyes and smiled.

"And oaks! It's so…real."

"In part that's why it's so dangerous." warned Venus, as she ladled some out into a small vial. "A potion is strongest when made by the person intending to use it, but more so when made by a native Venusian, of course. I myself prepared this one."

"I'd never have imagined you'd need so much, though." said Jupiter.

"In Lord Kunzite's case, I may just need it. Some individuals have a rather…not immunity, as no one is immune to emotions, but some individuals are particularly resistant."

"I don't know how anyone could be resistant." sighed Jupiter.

"Neither can I, honestly." said Venus. "However, for some reasons, some societies people are taught to do just that. Hide their emotions. I've never seen the reason for it."

"And you think he is one of those? I never thought Terrestrian society was such a one."

"He's so adept, I think he might be. I think in part that is why he is so…enigmatic."


	15. Chapter 15

The guardians helped the princess prepare for her wedding. As was customary for all Lunarian royal brides, they were in the Crystal Room, and the princess sat before the mirror which had belonged to Serenity I. Venus walked in, carrying the jewels which had belonged to Selene II on a cushion.

"I'd give anything to wear these on my wedding day." she said.

"That silver and diamond would clash horribly with your gold." said Jupiter.

"I don't think I would. They look awfully heavy." commented Mars.

"Oh, they are." said Queen Serenity, as she took them from the cushion Venus held out.

As tradition demanded, she, as Queen of the Moon would place the tiara on the princess's head, and jewels at her throat, ears, hair and wrists.

"I wore these same jewels on my wedding day." she said.

"When you said you wore the same jewels, you didn't sound particularly happy about it." said Venus, once they were out of earshot of the others.

The queen smiled a small, sad smile.

"You must not have been happy in your marriage, Your Imperial Majesty?"

"I really can't hide it from you, can I?"

"I didn't mean to intrude or be rude."

"No. You don't." said the queen thoughtfully. "And, after all, it is the truth. Sometimes, it is quite a relief to speak to someone so frankly. One must always pretend. Pretend to be something one is really not. It does take a lot to keep an image which isn't really one's real self. Although I don't know if one should be as frank as you are. The Queen of the Moon, and Empress of the Solar System. My marriage was arranged. I was the most eligible princess in the entire woman. Her Imperial Highness, Serenity of the Moon, Selenovna of the Moon Kingdom. Who would one day rule as Serenity V."

"He married your title, not yourself." asked Venus sounding incredulous.

"The idea shocks you, doesn't it? Marrying for a title."

"Well, yes! I do know people will marry for a title, for a treaty, for things other than love. It's just such an…it's very incredible. Unnatural. How odd Lunarians are. Or perhaps any non Venusians."

"That is why I never arranged a marriage for my daughter, and I am glad Serenity is marrying for love."

"That is the only reason to marry."

"I was betrothed before I could even walk and talk. All my life they told me who I would marry. I would sit for hours at a time, posing for painters to paint my portrait to send to send to my betrothed. I received miniatures of him, as well."

"No one can force or teach you to love someone."

"That's true. But I was meant to be a queen, an empress."

"I am meant to be a queen as well. And Her Imperial Highness is meant to be an empress."

"And she will be a good empress. I have seen to her education myself."

"I dislike hearing that you were not happy in your marriage, Your Imperial Majesty."

"But Serenity will be in hers, I'm sure. If she is happy, then I am happy also."

Venus kept the small vial hidden where the golden sash across her bodice, the Order of Aphrodite tied on her waist. Unlike the sashes for most Orders, the Order of Aphrodite was a golden chain, made up of many hearts.

She was glad that although she was dressed in the fashion of the Lunarian court, she was still allowed to retain the fashion of her own planet. Many said Venusians dressed with so many bows and ribbons because they were so ostentatious and liked to be the center of attention. Phooey, she thought. If that were so, they'd be dressed in the same reds Martians did. Sometimes, however, the decorations on one's dress came in handy on occasions such as this.

She stood with the other guardians and several of the Lunarian nobility. Opposite of them stood the shitenou, along with several of the Terrestrian nobility. Even though all unmarried women, the guardians stood in the front row. The married women wore floor length veils. Personally Venus thought they drew attention away from one's dress. She infinitely preferred the bow at the back of her tiara, and the bow at the back of her dress, instead of a veil covering the back of her dress.

The shitenou also stood before the Terrestrian nobility, and exactly opposite of her, as leader of the shitenou stood Kunzite. Seeing that his eyes had wondered towards her, she smiled, and opened her golden fan to its widest. She could see him frown, and turn his attention back to the prince and princess.


	16. Chapter 16

Venus could feel Kunzite's eyes on her.

How conceited and undisciplined she is, she could read in his eyes.

She nodded.

I'll cede I am vain, who in my position wouldn't be? As for undisciplined, I've heard that often, she 'answered'. And you're still formal. Shouldn't we be on more friendly and familiar terms?

Of course, she knew he couldn't 'read' what she 'said'.

A spark of curiosity? her expression inquired, although she noticed none.

He looks so bored, she 'said' to one of her ladies, although she stood almost on the other side of the balcony.

He does, Highness, she answered.

Both of them looked amused.

"What is it with having to stand through the entire ceremony?" hissed Mars, shifting uncomfortably on her feet. "I won't be able to stand, much less walk for a month!"

"We all have to stand. The queen and the princess do." answered Mercury.

"You just have to be a little creative." said Venus.

"Creative?" inquired Mercury.

Venus pulled up the skirt of her dress, so the others could see her shoes just under the hem of her skirt. Instead of dress sandals worn for such an occasion, she wore a pair of slippers.

"The dress is long enough for no one to notice, after all."

"You've been wearing slippers the whole time?" asked Mars.

"Of course. They still have to be high heels, of course. Otherwise, other people will notice, but still, they're much softer, and no straps."

She let go of her skirt, and the hem reached the floor, covering her slippers.

"All of you are wearing them, aren't you?" demanded Mars.

Their heads turned to the Venusians. None of them showed any slight discomfort.

"I've never heard of such a thing." said Mercury. "I haven't come across in any of my reading of the Venusian court. And my father never mentioned it."

"That's because I introduced it."

"Oh, wow. Great thinking." nodded Jupiter. "I wish I'd thought of it."

"How else are you supposed to enjoy the banquet and the festivities if you can't dance, and you have to be thinking about how painful your shoes are? At Queen Serenity's coronation, Artemis told me she could barely stand during the balls!"

"I'm sure the queen would have preferred that to not using proper manners. I suppose your headdress is also something that's not gold, and the stones are probably false." said Mercury disapprovingly.

"Oh, no. Those I don't have that much of a choice. And don't bother telling Artemis or Queen Serenity. Artemis already knows, of course, and anyway, Princess Serenity is wearing the same type of slippers, as well." said Venus, upon noticing that Mercury certainly did intend on doing just that.

"The princess?"

"Of course. And she was delighted. My lady-in-waiting loaned her a pair, but don't worry, she hadn't worn them yet, so they're new. You don't think I'd give the princess something used, did you?"

"At least you didn't do that." said Mars.

Kunzite noticed the guardians whispering among themselves. He looked at Venus, and saw that instead of maintaining order among the guardians, she joined in with them. If any of the shitenou even thought of doing such a thing, he would certainly see to it that it didn't happen again. And if necessary, he wouldn't hesitate to dismiss them. What a poor show of etiquette, he thought, shaking his head.

He didn't feel very comfortable here at the sparkling Lunarian court, which made him impatient with its frivolity, and he certainly was not looking forward to all the festivities. The Terran court wasn't as glamorous, but he certainly preferred the more militaristic environment to which he was accustomed to on Earth.


End file.
